Cervantes Andres Ortega
"It's all in the mind.." Cervantes Andres Ortega, or what some people know him by his government name, Gary, (Nickname Roger) is a ghost in the system. He is a Multi-Leveled Criminal wanted in multiple regions for multiple crimes who disappeared in 2014 Prior to Patriots being Eradicated. During the SOP era. Roger spent his times hidden in the Middle East helping the rebels by supplying them with ID Laundered guns. After the SOP era he continued to Smuggle weapons and intel all over the globe until he disappeared in 2014. Rumors say he was captured by a Private Military Force Unknown and haven't been seen since. Government Officials at one time monitored Roger through his Nanomachines until they went offline prior to liquid ocelot's insurrection. He managed to slip out of the system as the first person documented to at the time. KGB Operatives once offered a quarter Million Bounty for anyone who found him dead or alive. Roger in a Persona disguise known as "Cervantes Andres Ortega" somehow managed to turn in an identical DNA matched body of roger to try to clear his name. During his disappearance the government found out that the body was false ID'd. A master in disguise, a diplomatic manipulator, and of course, a deadly soldier. Early Life Gary, an orphan until the age of 16. Was the target of the century. Bullied and picked on by everyone possible. He ran away in search of a better life, instead became homeless until he was 18. He met a woman named Amelia, who he fell in love with. He had a child with named Amelia who they named Sara. Gary eventually started getting caught into the high criminal life, which surprisingly the money went to his family. Amelia didn't like the fact he was making a ton of money illegally and started filling Sara's head with lies about he was an unfit father when he she was younger and tells how he is a dangerous man, so Sara stays away from him. The Event that made Sara completely hate him is when Amelia was murdered, The only person that saw her last was Gary..she saw him coming out the house emotionless, assumed he killed her. She ran away with a vengeance for him. claiming she has no parents and only had a mother. That is all that is known before becoming most wanted and extracted. FOXHOUND Affairs Cervantes was one of the original members of FOXHOUND before it got disbanded for the 2nd time. Him and Ronnie had a battle for power in 2016. They had two different goals so often bumped heads when collaborating. Cervantes' Motives For starters, Ronnie's first idea was to gather an army. She decided her canvas for a PF when Motherbase was under attack by Unmanned Flying Drones known as "Sliders". Cervantes wanted to build a faction based on Cyber-enhancements that can be modified for each battle situation. Ronnie shot down this idea due to cyborgs being "outdated". She then wanted involvement with NO Alert, which had ties to XOF. Since Cervantes didn't really seek revenge on NMB in whole, this was a problem. Cervantes came with the idea to use UATC as a main resource which would prove his point about cyber genetic soldiers. She turned this down as well. The one thing they could agree on, was using The One that Covers into mechanical Mechs and Metal Gears known as Phantoms. Originally Cervantes's idea and work, He went into XOF's Database, and made clones of the original strands, he then modify them from Puppet Soldier, to Phantoms. Ronnie wanted to fuse herself with the Demon Queen, which involved working with UAC, Cervantes wanted no part of their research. Finally, what set them to split ways is when Mao and Ronnie wanted to throw the American Government. Cervantes wanted New World Order. He has a hatred for america already.